Анализ саундтрека
thumb|center|500px Этот список с YouTube в котором есть все треки и отрывки музыки из игры Life Is Strange. Это руководство рассказывает как работает музыка в игре, где играет каждый трек, и как работает музыка в некоторых сценах. Руководство появилось благодаря Człowiek Drzewo’s soundtrack, но в той версии каждая фоновая инструментальная музыка называлась просто "Track 1", "Track 2" и так далее. Поэтому понадобилось привести каждый такой трек к названию, наиболее соответствующему сцене, в которой он играет. Руководство быстро росло и стало понятно, что существуют и другие фрагменты музыки, которых нет в игре. Что входит в этот саундтрек. Саундтрек содержит всю музыку, полностью или частично играющую в порядке появления в игре. Общая продолжительность звучания 142 треков - 5 часов и 57 минут. Сюда входят все инструментальные треки, написанные Джонатаном Морали и другие лицензированные треки иных исполнителей. В свою очередь, сюда входят не только лицензированные треки с сервиса Audio Network (us.audionetwork.com). Треки с этого сервиса не так заметны в игре, не играют в кат-сценах, а только задают атмосферу в ней. Их можно услышать в комнате Даны, в закусочной Два Кита, и на вечеринке клуба Циклон "Конец Света". Лицензированные треки почти всегда используются в кат-сценах и были официально выпущены в отрыве от игры. Их также включили в Официальный саундтрек Life Is Strange и в некоторых местах их сократили. Поэтому в данном руководстве есть две версии лицензированного трека: оригинал и отредактированная версия, звучащая в игре. Кроме того, там где возможно в песнях есть и их текст. 100% точность не гарантируется, как, например, в песне "Got Well Soon". Также не все песни с сервиса "Audio Network" содержали текст, поэтому их расшифровка была бы очень трудна. Если кто-либо хочет выписать тексты из песни, свяжитесь с автором (указан внизу страницы) и дайте ему об этом знать. Что не входит в этот список. Сюда не входит музыка из трейлеров, тизеров, и видео того, что происходило в предыдущих эпизодах (если это не было в самой игре). Сюда также не входят инструментальные треки из официального саундтрека, так как большинство из них отличаются от звучащих в игре. В итоге здесь собраны только те треки, звучащие так же как и в игре. Что касается аудио из самой игры, то сюда также не входят аудио-эффекты из диалогов или эффекты, слышимые в момент перемотки, фокусировки и т.п. Кроме того, в игре присутствуют четыре фоновых звука, которые недостаточно хорошо слышны. Первый можно услышать, находясь рядом с Джастином и другими скейтерами. В этом месте играет три инструментальных трека из сервиса Audio Network: Skate Park by Barrie Gledden and Richard Kimmingswww.audionetwork.com;Deserted 2 by Barrie Gledden, Kes Loy, and Richard Kimmings www.audionetwork.com; и No Regrets 2 by Barrie Gledden, Kes Loy, and Richard Kimmings www.audionetwork.com. Также в списке нет музыки с телефона Люка, стоящего в коридоре академии Блэквелл во втором эпизоде. Это “Storm Warning” by David O’Brien и “Cool Power” by Darren Leigh Purkiss. Также рядом с женским туалетом сидят две девушки и у них на телефон играет Mind Made Up by William Davies www.audionetwork.com и Live My Dream by William Davies, Edward Nutbrown, and Charles Nutbrown www.audionetwork.com. В конце третьего эпизода, когда Макс просыпается в альтернативной временной линии рядом с участниками клуба "Циклон", лёгким фоном звучит музыка, название которое пока неясно. Наконец, Макс может услышать музыку из комнаты Эвана в общежитии в четвёртом эпизоде: (“Drifting By” by Richard Lacy and Sarah Elizabeth Lacy). Ну и напоследок, многим фанам полюбилась музыка из трейлера первого эпизода. В дополнение к изменённой теме "The Storm", там слышна инструментальная гитарная музыка от Sylvain Lux и "Glass Walls" от Nik Ammar. Источники аудио Треки взяты из четырёх основных источников. Большую часть достали с помощью утилит аудио-риппинга, написанных пользователем с reddit'a /u/RenegadeWade. Некоторые - переименованные треки из Człowiek Drzewo’s soundtrack. Оригинальные версии лицензированных треков взяты из официального саундтрека. И наконец, если не было найдено музыки в рипах, то её записывали напрямую из игры, используя Audacity и вычищая от диалогов и звуковых эффектов в игре. Как работает музыка thumb|center|500px Для более полного технического объяснения, как работает музыка посетите этот блог (blog.audiokinetic.com) Музыка в игре Life is Strange управляется триггерами, а это значит, что когда происходит какое-либо событие, то начинает играть музыкальный трек или несколько треков. Во многих случаях триггером является начало сцены или эпизода, но в некоторых случаях музыка сменяется или звучит, когда игрок совершает какое-либо действие. Например, когда Макс спускается вниз позавтракать (третий эпизод) на кухню, то музыка пока не играет. Как только она заговорит с Джойс, заиграет музыка “Golden Hour Breakfast”. В каждом треке в описании указана причина по которой начинает играть музыка. Также в игре музыка играет либо в цикле, либо до своего завершения. “Max & Chloe” играет в цикле пока Макс и Хлоя, впервые после пяти лет разлуки встретившись, едут на пикапе. Как только музыка заканчивается, она сразу повторяется, но с 1:20 и так до тех пор, пока сцена не завершится; тогда музыка постепенно затухает. Законченные треки играют только один раз и по окончании не повторяются. Так, например, “Back to the Junkyard” начинает играть в сцене, когда Макс и Хлоя возвращаются ночью на свалку в четвёртом эпизоде, и после проигрыша в течение 52 секунд смолкает, пока девушки ищут тело Рэйчел. В плейлисте если в описании не указано, что дорожка зациклена, значит она не зациклена. Кроме того, иногда в игре играют несколько дорожек одновременно или добавляется новая музыка поверх играющей. Например, когда Макс и Хлоя ночью вламываются в академию Блэквелл, то в цикле играет музыка “Breaking and Entering”. Когда Макс начинает искать ингредиенты для бомбы, играет ещё одна музыка: “Night Walk” и останавливается, когда все ингредиенты найдены и Макс возвращается обратно. TBA Некоторые сцены слишком сложны, чтобы полностью объяснить их в списке треков, поэтому они будут описаны в этом руководстве. Меню паузы и дневник Макс Версия 1 Версия 2 Существуют два различных трека, играющих в меню паузы и в дневнике Макс, хотя они очень похожи по звучанию. Разница между ними в начинании и его продолжительности; первая версия заканчивается на 01:03, вторая - на 0:50. Обе версии затем начинают играть одинаково с повторением каждые 01:05. Когда вы в первый раз открываете меню паузы или дневник, игра произвольно запускает какую-либо версию этих треков и затем меняет их между собой, когда вы открываете меню паузы или дневник. Другими словами, если первая версия играет, когда вы нажали на паузу, вторая версия будет играть, когда вы нажмёте на паузу в следующий раз, а затем снова всё повторится. Если нажать на паузу в кат-сцене, то есть когда вместо меню паузы появляется забелённый экран и поверх него значок паузы, то в фоне будет играть та же музыка. Вполне очевидно, что открыв меню паузы, музыка в самой игре остановится и продолжится с того момента, где произошёл выход в меню или дневник. Академия Блэквелл Главный кампус в первом эпизоде и кампус общежития в четвёртом придерживаются уникальных правил в формировании саундтрека. Музыкальная тема в главном кампусе открывается треком Академия Блэквелл, который затухает по окончании и проявляется в сцене Момента спокойствия Макс, когда она сидит у фонтана и под деревом. После пары минут без музыки, когда закончится вводный трек, начнут произвольно проигрываться четыре трека, представленных ниже. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gGg_pvJRGFY&list=PLp3-KQ922RELlU_q8bmxEMtweK_b8jo0j&index=15 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQZrZDERUDQ&index=16&list=PLp3-KQ922RELlU_q8bmxEMtweK_b8jo0j https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Uajqb_iRof0&list=PLp3-KQ922RELlU_q8bmxEMtweK_b8jo0j&index=17 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X3pde8e4v6I&list=PLp3-KQ922RELlU_q8bmxEMtweK_b8jo0j&index=18 Если трек заканчивается через пару минут следует очередной из вышеуказанных. Но они никогда не повторяются и не идут в одной последовательности. Например, сначала может играть первый трек, затем второй, третий, снова первый. Когда Макс садится под деревом или у фонтана, то начинает играть музыка “Blackwell Academy Fountain.” Такие же правила действуют и в четвёртом эпизоде: сначала главу открывает музыка “Return to Blackwell Academy" и по её окончании начинают играть вышеуказанные четыре композиции, сменяя друг друга в произвольном порядке после двухминутной паузы. В этой главе нет мест, где Макс может присесть, поэтому треки так и играют всё время. Комната Макс Вы управляете Макс в её комнате четыре раза: в первом, втором, третьем и пятом эпизодах. В третьем эпизоде музыка не слышна ни во вступительной сцене, ни после неё, а в пятом эпизоде звучит “Reality Breaking Apart". Ни в одной из этих сцен нельзя запустить музыку на стереосистеме или сыграть на гитаре, однако это можно сделать в первом и втором эпизодах. В первом эпизоде Макс может запустить на своей стереосистеме "Crosses" или сольно сыграть эту композицию на гитаре. Если одновременно с прослушиванием из стереосистемы начать играть на гитаре, то Макс будет аккомпанировать. Второй эпизод начинается с песни "Something Good", играющей утром в комнате Макс. Девушка может выключить стереосистему или композиция сама прекратит играть, когда дойдёт до конца. И, как в первом эпизоде, Макс может сольно сыграть на гитаре эту композицию или аккомпанировать ей, пока та играет. =Комната Даны = Музыка зазвучит в комнате Даны во втором эпизоде. Там будут играть три трека из Audio Network и Дана выключит музыку, если Макс заговорит с ней. Следующие три песни играют именно в таком порядке: 1. What a Day 2. Naughty 3. Save the World Песни беспрерывно крутятся, сменяя друг друга в следующем порядке: первая, вторая, третья, вторая, первая, вторая и так далее. То есть Naughty играет намного чаще, чем остальные, если достаточно долго постоять в комнате Даны. Комната Хлои Макс посещает комнату Хлои 4 раза, исключая альтернативную ветвь времени: один раз в первом и третьем эпизодах и дважды в четвёртом. Два лицензионных саундтрека играют на стереосистеме Хлои в первом эпизоде. Santa Monica Dream и Piano Fire Помимо песни на CD, на котором играет Santa Monica Макс больше не выбирает какие песни будут играть, в отличие от предыдущих эпизодов В третьем эпизоде она может проиграть песню один раз Lua Bright Eyes По окончании проигрывания, Макс может выбрать среди трёх песен: Monica Dream, Fire и Bright Eyes. Когда песня заканчивается, она может выбрать другую песню. Четвёртый эпизод в оригинальной хронологии начинается с четвёртой песни в комнате Хлои my mind, куда Макс возвращается из альтернативной временной ветви. В этой сцене она не может поменять звучащую музыку, однако после возвращения от Фрэнка и продолжения расследования Макс может выбрать среди трёх композиций указанных выше. Гараж Дэвида Если Макс встала на сторону Дэвида в третьем эпизоде, Дэвид будет находится внутри своего гаража и по радио будет играть музыка в следующем порядке. Preacher Man 2 La Ballade Du Midi Mustang Drive В отличие от порядка проигрывания песен в комнате Даны эти песни играют в цикле: когда заканчивается Mustang Drive начинает играть Preacher Man 2. Вечеринка Циклона Сцена вечеринки начинается снаружи и слышна приглушённая музыка OutSide the Vortex Club Party Эта музыка играет как в конце сцены вечеринки, так и в пятом эпизоде, когда Макс предупреждает Хлою не идти на вечеринку. В помещении бассейна последние 10 секунд этой композиции зациклены, чтобы плавно смениться на следующую композицию. Well Soon На вечеринке играет десять треков в следующем порядке. 1. Got Well Soon 2. Bamalam 3. Make the Call 4. Hot in there 5. NRG Flex 6. All Eyes On Me 7. All Wrong 8. Check 'Em Out 9. Bang Tidy 10. Byte Me За исключением песни "Got Well Soon", все остальные треки взяты из Audio Network. Каждый трек сменяется предыдущим точно так же как это делает настоящий DJ. Например, в последних 17 секундах Bamalam содержатся семплы из Make the Call. В результате разделение треков в игре довольно условно и всё это звучит одной дорожкой, как и на настоящих дискотеках. Кроме того, музыка становится тише, когда Макс идёт в раздевалку и громче, когда она возвращается назад. И наконец, приглушённый фрагмент Make the Call звучит в кат-сцене, когда Макс и Хлоя покидают вечеринку и получают смс от "Нейтана". Титры TBA Перевод by DiDimus from here en:Soundtrack Analysis Категория:Саундтрек Категория:Саундтрек (первый сезон) Категория:Особый контент Категория:Особый контент (первый сезон)